


Someone Strong

by bebster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Era, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Healer, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, OW, Oneshot, Overwatch - Freeform, Part 1, Support, Violence, cursing, includes game refs and the dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebster/pseuds/bebster
Summary: As tension between the Shimada brothers grows, only someone special will be able to heal the tempered dragons.





	Someone Strong

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be true to the canon story and the game but its not perfect  
> i havent proofread the second half and I KNOW its bad at the end but i will soon  
> sorry for the tense changes; i kept changing my mind  
> and sorry for the poor spacing, im too lazie to fixx it
> 
> this is trash

Genji can remember his first day when joining the team.

 _It was okay at first, diverse faces congratulated and welcomed him. But behind the blur of smiles and cheers he could see his brother in the back. He looked older, wiser, and so much more worn. He had been imagining Hanzo as the young charming boy he had once been. So many hours had been spent in the town’s arcade beating high scores and flirting with girls. Hanzo had been better at both of course, but that never stopped Genji’s determination in beating Hanzo at least once._  
_But as Genji eyes dropped down to his brother’s missing legs he swallowed any remaining competitive feelings and offered his brother a weak, but genuine, smile. He watched the man sigh and leave, another man, American looking, trailing behind him._  
 _“Who was that?” Genji asked the lady who introduced herself as Hana. She was clearly young as hell if not a minor. Her hair was long and bouncy and she wore mascara and blush on her cheeks. She was the epitome of cute._  
 _“Hm?” She turned to look at Hanzo and the other man leaving. “Oh that’s Mcree. You’ll like him, he’s super nice. He’s actually really good friends with your brother. Hanzo is your brother right? That’s cool! Hanzo has such good aim, he gets people before we even realize we were targeted and--”_  
 _Genji couldn’t hear her voice after that. He watched his brother go into some room with Mcree, a plastic smile on his brother’s face as he looked at the cowboy and didn’t dare turn his head to see Genji._

 

“Ah, FUCK!” Genji could see his stars scattered among the snowy stone floor out of reach. His blade was still holstered on his back but there was no use grabbing it now, his prosthetic arm was blown to pieces, the rest of his body aching and bleeding. “Fuck,” he murmured again when he realized how screwed he was. The snow was thin, but it was icy and coming down like tiny metal shards. The rest of the team was already down the hill focusing on the mission, like he was supposed to be doing. Fuck, if only I didn’t turn around to get that guy, if I had just stayed with the group, if only I…  
“Genji?” Mercy instantly was crouched beside him, tending to his wounds and collecting the rubble from his missing arm. “God Genji why didn’t you radio me? You’re going to get yourself killed!” The usually sugar in her voice was glazed over and she sounded angry instead. She hastily shoved a needle into the side of his ribs and injected something thick that felt like a punch. He flinched at the pain, his head swinging back, letting the falling ice to tick against his mask.  
“Mercy? Mercy where are you?! We’re getting hit over here!” Genji could hear Soldier’s voice on the radio. She shut it off and continued to bandage Genji’s body.  
“Mercy.” He said. She shook her head and continued working. “Mercy!” He barked. She looked up at him, eyes widened from his anger. He softened and placed his hand atop her head, quickly brushing his hand through her damp angelic hair. “You have to go.” She shook her head.  
“Mercy go. You’re a better medic than this. Go!” She took his hand off her head and held it in hers for a moment before standing. “I’ll send someone okay?”

 

_Genji stood alone for a moment. Some kid named Lucio pulled Hana away and everyone else had already shuffled back to their rooms or wherever they had been. Genji simply stood in his place, staring pathetic, eager holes in the mystery door Hanzo and the rugged cowboy were behind. Why hadn’t Hanzo greeted him? Why hadn’t he looked at his brother? Genji wasn’t sure how their reunion was going to go, whether it was going to go smoothly, two friends happily reuniting, or some falling out where they both apologize, both cry over each other’s lost and come to some rocky resolution, but Genji had never expected this. Being ignored by his last remaining family member stung like hell._   
_Genji tapped his foot on the wooden floor, echoing a soft hollow noise and directing his train thought, which eventually led him straight to the mystery door and pounding furiously on it. Hunk boy Mcree was the one to open the door. His eyes lowered cautiously to meet Genji’s._   
_“Please Genji, just not right now he’s--” Genji shoved his way though, bumping shoulders with Mcree before turning and finding his brother. Hanzo was sitting on the ground his head resting on the table in front of him. This was clearly his room. It had all the traditional Japanese style furniture and artwork. Genji looked around, finding items that Hanzo had apparently held onto for years. There were pictures they took with each other in photo booths and drawings Genji had drew for him when he was only eight or nine. His eyes stopped moving and landed on the cowboy hat resting on the table in front of Hanzo. Genji looked at Mcree, a good man by the looks of it, the only one looking after his brother._   
_Genji stepped towards Hanzo. It was quiet enough in the room for Genji to be able to hear Hanzo’s muffled cries._   
_“Hanzo I didn’t do rehab in the Hanamura mountains for three years so you could just ignore me.”_   
_His brother refused to answer him and instead reached forward and grabbed the hat in front of him._   
_“I’ll uh, I’ll take it from here alright?” MCree said, casually guiding Genji out of the room._

 

“Genji can you get up?”  
“Hanzo?”  
Genji’s brother was now standing in front of him, his bow unsheathed and an arrow steadied in place and ready to be shot. He had a small frown on his face as he looked at where Genji’s arm was supposed to be.  
“Genji can you walk? I can’t leave you here.”  
“Hanzo go join the team, they’ll need a sniper in this snow.”  
“Widow took my position. Come on it’d cold. Doesn’t the cold metal hurt your skin?” He asked, sounding far from concerned, but closer to annoyed.  
“No,” Genji responded, beginning to stand and leaning on his brother for support. “It’s not just armor. It’s, I don’t know; it’s hard to explain.” Hanzo nodded and tightened grip before leading the two of them back to the station.  
Walking half a mile should not have been as difficult as it was, but to Genji it felt like everything that could make walking challenging was occurring. They were walking against the wind, and the snow, and the ice. The snow had already begun to pile up and so with every step their feet sunk six or seven inches and they had to pull their feet back up and do it again. Genji was also missing his prosthetic arm and the rest of his body stung and pulsed around his wounds. He gasped at the pain every now and then which then made Hanzo cringe at the noise and nearly drop his hold on his brother.  
The Shimadas slowly walked, arm in arm, back home.  
“We’re brothers you know. You’re supposed to know stuff about me, like about my armor.” Genjo began, his voice barely carrying through the snow to reach his brother.  
“I know.”  
“We never talk.”  
“We have always been rather laconic with one another Genji.”  
“You ignore me.”  
Hanzo doesn’t respond to this. His eyebrows were furrowed as he tightened his slipping grip again and wiped the snow off his face.  
“I’ve been on this team for over a year, Hanzo.”  
“I know.”  
Genji sighed. “I just want us to be close again.”  
“I understand. It’s just harder for me. I need to concentrate on the mission.”  
“Oh Christ! I’m not professing my love for you or something! We used to be best friends what the hell happened?”  
“Genji I about killed you. You’re missing both your arms and legs because of me. I came here because it was the only place where I felt that I could begin to atone for what I have done. You being here is a living reminder that I have hurt people I care about.”  
His words made Genji bleed more than the superficial wounds on his skin. He felt responsible for the demons haunting Hanzo.  
“We can’t,” Genji began, speaking as quietly at the pattering snow against their armor. “We can’t keep feeling guilty for what has happened to each other. It’s over brother. We have a chance to do some good together, but you have to move on.”  
They steps stop as they made it back to the station. Hanzo opened the door to the infirmary, letting go of Genji as he did so.  
“I forgive you brother.” Genji concluded. “I hope you do too soon.”  
Hanzo’s eyes widen and he looked at his masked brother.  
“Now go Hanzo. I’m sure the team needs you.”  
Genji was passed off to a nurse and separated from his brother once again.

 

The injured boy woke up to the sound of water dripping before feeling a warm towel be placed on his bare forehead. His armor is off now; the doctors had to tend to his wounds and clean up the nub of his prosthetic limb.  
“You’re awake! I hope you’re all right! You were the only one injured Genji. You ought to be more careful, it’s as if you have a death wish.”  
Mercy hovered over him, still in uniform, and looked at him, digging for his answer.  
“Thank you Mercy,” he began, sitting up a bit and letting the blanket fall to his lap, revealing his bandaged chest. “I’m feeling fine. Go and get some rest. Even if no one was hurt I’m sure it was a nasty fight.”  
“I’m not a fighter,” she frowned. “I’m a healer Genji, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t stay.”  
Genji sat back and hummed in agreement. She really needn’t stay, but Genji didn’t have counter argument nor the energy to find one so he resulted in resting eyes and listening to Mercy’s gentle humming as she finished up the nurse’s work. She dried off his metal limbs and cleaned his wounds, dabbing each one lightly with alcohol and placing the cotton balls into a red plastic bag beside her.  
“Why did you get Hanzo?” Genji asked, after having built confidence.  
“Well everyone was busy and…” Mercy sighed and finished cleaning up the trash before meeting Genji’s eyes. “Well I knew I could trust him. He would put you before anything else, even the team if the situation warranted it.”  
“That’s what you wanted?”  
Her eyes dropped back down to the tissues in her hands and she tore the sides of them to distract herself.  
“I just… wanted to protect the lives of the team.” She said. “That’s all.” Genji smiled at that.  
“Okay, I’m sorry I was simply teasing you.” He reached his good arm out and brushed some of her light hair out of her face. His touch startled her and she jumped back at first, ears reddened.  
“You’re much like your brother you know. It’s clear you two aren’t very close, but from day one we all could tell you two were similar.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Hanzo isn’t a big talker, but you both choose you words very carefully. Everything has meaning to you two. And you both care about others, in a very traditional manner too.”  
Genji chuckled. “Traditional huh?”  
“Well Hanzo more so. But you both care about honor, and doing right by your family and friends. It’s refreshing to be truthful. Some here don’t really care.” She said jokingly and nodding in the direction of Roadie and Junkrat playing with a wheelchair.  
The two soldiers shared a laugh for a moment. Genji leaned back and forgot about the pain in all his limbs and Mercy relaxed, her tight grip dropping the ripped tissues as she laughed at Junkrat trying to push the heavy Roadie in the straining chair. They could hear Junkrat moan and squeal as he bent forward and used every muscle in his legs to try to shove his friend even but an inch forward in the chair.  
“Damn Roads how do you get like this man?”  
“Nah, just you and your twiggy arms. Can’t push this tub of talent anyday.”  
“DAMN IT ROADS!” Junkrat yelled and tried even harder to move the chair. Roadie simply leaned back and began looking at his phone, completely ignoring his friend’s gasps and screams behind him.  
“Looks like they’re having fun.” Genji observed.  
“Yeah.”  
While Mercy was busy looking at the two wild goofs play, Genji took the opportunity to take in her features. He had never gotten to look at anyone on the team this closely in his year of being here due to his lack of social involvements, but he was appreciative he got to now, because underneath the scratches and bruises, the worried lines and tired eyes, was someone kind. She had every reason to leave his side and go shower and eat and sleep, but instead she sat in her cold, damp, armor beside him to fulfill her job. He could respect this blue-eyed angel. She was someone strong to his someone broken.  
“Hey,” he started weakly, tapping her arm for her attention. “Your name on the field is Mercy right?”  
“Right.” She said, smiling.  
“I don’t know your real name. I know Jamison and Mako over there even if we don’t call them that, but I don’t know yours.”  
Mercy continued to smile kindly. It was such a gentle smile, one that someone only offers occasionally. It must be earned, that is, to see such a wonderful smile, and having earned said smile made Genji feel better than whatever drugs the doctors put him on.  
Mercy put a finger on her lips mysteriously. “It’s okay,” she clarifies, “no one does.”  
Genji nodded and let her continue her work as he watched the Australians in the back. He begun to wonder why Mercy didn’t reveal her name. It’s not as if was a big deal or anything, but it didn’t stop Genji from worrying about a dark side in Mercy. Not that she wasn’t entitled to her secrets, but Genji wanted her happiness and clarity. He needed for her to be good. Hanzo has ruined his sense of judgement, his sense of right and wrong, but Mercy kindness was enough to correct it.  
Genji leaned on his hand and elbow as he studied the angel before him.  
“You’re a good person Mercy.”  
“I try.” She smiled, finishing her last bandage and stuffing the plastic trash into the bag.

 

After the day of the mission Mercy remained glued to Genji. She claimed that it was because she needed to make sure he was recuperating well and was getting along fine without one of his arms, but Genji didn’t completely believe that, especially since he felt fine, (though the armlessness was difficult, it wasn’t impossible and there were always many people around). Genji instead wondered if Mercy simply liked being around him. She had been with the crew a lot longer than he had and was friends with many people there, specifically Fareeha, Zarya, Hana, and Lucio, but she did seem a bit of an outcast in that group. Genji pinned it on the fact that Fareeha and Zarya were always competing and Hana and Lucio were an inseparable duo and everyone else had their cliques.  
The two spent their time easily in the next few days. Genji insisted to repay Mercy for her generosity he would do all the chores and meaningless tasks of hers that he could. Granted, Mercy usually ended up assisting him, but she still enjoyed watching the man casually make pasta for the team and clean the windows upstairs.  
“Tell you what Genji,” she began on a rainy day as they sat in his room. He had been reading a book, one from his and Hanzo’s childhood, and she was happily sketching picture to trade with Hana later.  
“I think we should go for a walk. It’s been quiet around here lately, I’m sure it’s safe. We’ll just look around the compound.” Genji placed the book down, keeping his place with his single hand as he looked at her.  
“It’s raining Mercy.”  
“I know that!” She replied, rising to her feet and flinging open the curtains. It wasn’t raining very hard, but it still was dark out.  
“I think it’s still cold too. Even if it’s not snowing anymore.”  
“I know that too! Oh come on, Genji. We’ve been couped in here all week. Just put on a jacket, I’ll go get an umbrella!”  
With that Mercy left his room to go get ready for their rainy stroll.

 

Genji put a black hoodie on over his t-shirt and figured that would be warm enough, most of the snow had already melted from last week after all. He met up with Mercy by the front door. She was happily dressed in yellow rain boots and a white fleece jacket; she sure looked warmer than he did.  
“Ready?” She asked, opening the door and picking up the yellow umbrella beside the door. Genji nodded and smiled before following her out of the door.  
The clouds were thick and heavy. They dawdled slowly across the sky like lazy sheep on a hot, sunny day. He looked at them, each cloud had its own distinct shade of sleepy gray that together formed a nebulous mirage of tired beauty that could only be captured by the sky.  
“I knew it.” Mercy whispered.  
“What?” He questioned. Mercy was holding the umbrella in front of him, leaning forward just enough to have the plastic cover of his head. She had a pleased expression on her face, as if she had just witnessed some kind act or beautiful thing.  
“You acted grouchy but I knew would enjoy coming outside.” Her smile tilted upwards as she looked at the bumbling clouds.  
“There is beauty in such darkness you know?” She concluded.  
“Yeah? Isn’t that a bit dramatic and cliche?”  
“Oh maybe,” she continued, a small frown replacing her smile. “But cliches are cliches for a reason.”  
“Huh. That’s true I guess. Also, give me the umbrella I’ll hold it.”  
Mercy bottom lip stuck out and she pulled the umbrella away from him, the rain hitting the back of his hoodie.  
“No the whole point is that I’m taking care of you until they finish building you a new arm.”  
“Yes. And you have done a wonderful job of that.” He started. Mercy relaxed and the umbrella fell back over his head. “But,” he continued. “I’m holding the umbrella.”  
Genji quickly snapped the handle out of her hand began walking down the path, leaving her in the rain.  
“Damn it Genji!” She said, running to where he was standing, and jumping his back to try and reach over and grab it. Laughing, Genji held the umbrella out of reach, making the both of them get rained on.  
“How are you so fast?” Mercy asked, still reaching out for the umbrella.  
“I’m a ninja remember?” He answered arrogantly. For a moment the two made eye contact as Mercy bent over his shoulder. Her ears were red from the contact but she still managed to smile. With eyes wide and a heart beating like a damn racehorse, Genji forgot he was holding the umbrella, and in that time Mercy quickly leaned forward and snatched it out of his hand.  
“Really?!”  
“Aren’t ninjas always supposed to be prepared for danger or something?”  
Genji rolled his eyes before stepping beside her.  
“Why don’t we just hold it together?” His voice was steadied, but offering such an idea still made the boy anxious. Mercy nodded and let him grab onto the yellow plastic handle. She couldn’t reach as high as he, so she held onto the loop on the bottom and allowed for Genji to lead their steps. He didn’t mind; after being babied by her all week it felt nice to not act completely useless for once.  
The umbrella felt pointless considering the both of them were nearly drenched, but neither of them complained or let go of the handle. Much of the time was spent in silence, but most of it was spent with Genji listening to Mercy’s wild stories. Many of her stories were not in fact, very wild at all, but she told each one with a different level of pizzaz. She used her free hand to make big gestures and elaborate on each topic. And on very important remarks she’d take a couple steps ahead and spin around to make perfect eye contact with Genji, who was being a very active listener. He nodded along and remained quiet when he was supposed to and laughed with her when need be.  
“..AAAAAnd so the guy was like right behind Gabe! I told Gabe to move but I wasn’t fast enough! Guess who was?”  
“Who?”  
“Hanzo of course. He shot the guy in the head and saved Gabe. Made it look easy too!”  
Genji’s face hardened.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I--”  
“Shh!” He hushed her violently. “Do you hear that?” She shook her head, looking around for whatever he was listening to.  
“Get down!” He commanded.  
From above a high whistling noise could be heard, that slowly grew louder and louder until BOOM! It landed with an explosion only a few feet away. The ground flew up and grass and mud went flying. Genji had pulled Mercy out of the way fast enough, but he could hear distant voices shouting from behind. Gunshots. Instinctively, he pushed Mercy down onto the mud and blocked her body with his good arm. The bullets tore through his sleeves like butter, but reflected off the metal of his prosthetic and bounced off into the grass.  
“Why are there people on the compound?” Mercy asked with a serious tone.  
“I don’t know, but stay down.”  
“I’m not weak you know. I’m in battles all the time let me help.”  
“Stay down Mercy!” He barked. Genji quickly grabbed a rake that was lying in the grass, and stepped on the end of it to pull the metal wires off, leaving him with a thin metal pole. More shot were fired, but Genji deflected each bullet with the pole, sending the projectiles back in the direction they came from. A bullet hit one of the shooters and Genji could hear the woman gaso in pain from the contact. The bullets wouldn’t be as dangerous going back towards them, but they still seem to be inflicting damage.  
“Genji let me up!” Mercy demanded trying to shove the ninja out of her way, but Genji was stronger and heavier, and he stay pressed against her, keeping her body shielded from the shooters.  
“Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!” His voice was loud and strong, calling a green dragon from within him to crawl out and onto the pole that he held. Genji sprinted to the building the shooters were atop of and nimbly ran up the wall to match his enemies. He fought them quickly and aggressively, letting the dragon lead his mind and eye. In the midst of bloody battle, he let his mind drift away has killed one, two, three people with the rusted pole. A fourth was behind him, but the heavy thwump of an arrow landing in his back ended the final target’s life.  
“What the fuck, Hanzo?!” Genji spat at his brother. The green dragon curled tightly around the man’s arm and weapon, hissing like a snake at his brother. Genji was breathing loudly, both from exhaustion and from his heated temper, like a snarl.  
“I had that kill Hanzo! You stole it, damn it!” He shouted at his brother. Genji’s eyes glowed green with his dragon, who was now snapping its fangs at the other man.  
“That’s enough Genji!” Hanzo yelled, his voice louder and angrier than ever before. With his voice carried to large blue dragons, one who circled around Genji, choling his existence, the other biting the green dragon, rendering it useless. Genji’s temper softened which allowed Hanzo to sigh. The older man shook his head.  
“Brother you allow for your dragon to control you. It must be the other way. How can expect to be a part of a team if are volatile to those around you?” He gestured to Mercy, who was still sitting in the mud, her face concerned and slightly afraid. The man shook his head once more before turning and walking away, his blue dragons trailing behind for a moment before hopping onto and fading into him.

 

Silence enveloped Genji like a wet towel. It was still raining softly, but all the boy could hear was his own blood thumping in his ears. His dragon had faded away and in it’s place was Mercy leaning in front of him, rubbing his arms and continually hugging him again and again. Genji was sure she was saying something but he couldn’t hear what it was. He focused on the bodies in front of him. They were shredded. He hadn’t held back at all. These were amateur shooters who probably could have been scared off, but instead he mutilated them. His eyes shifted to Hanzo’s victim. The man looked fine aside the the small pool of blood growing under him. But his skin wasn’t sliced, and his bones were all in place. It was a clean kill. Expertly executed.  
“I’m a monster.” Genji spoke softly. He didn’t believe his own words, but he knew them to be true in battle.  
“Is this why…” Mercy began, her voice suddenly clear in his ear. “Is this why you never fight with the group? You’re always working solo and targeting stray people.”  
“I can’t stop Mercy.”  
“It’s okay.” She said, feigning a smile. “Let’s just go inside.” Her pale hands were placed on either side of his face, gently pulling it upwards to lead him to his feet and back inside, out of the rain.

 

Mercy left him to be alone for the rest of the night. She told him she just wanted to take a bath and rest up for the upcoming mission, but she didn’t come back that night, which Genji took as either fear or disappointment. At one point he thought she had come back. There was a soft knock on his door.  
“Mercy?” he asked, looking up from the spot on the ground he had been staring at.  
“No, sorry partner.”  
Mcree was standing in the doorway, gently closing the door behind him.  
“Hanzo told me what happened.”  
“Oh.”  
Mcree frowned. He wasn’t in his usually cowboy getup but instead in pajama pants and one of Hanzo’s sweaters.  
“I’m not tryna intrude Genji. I just thought I’d check in on you; you’ve had a tough day.”  
“That’s kind of you.” The boy said coldly.  
“Well, Mercy is crashed on top of Hana and Lucio in the main room and Hanzo is too stubborn to admit he wants to come here so I knew you’d be alone.”  
“Hmm. You and Hanzo seem close.”  
The cowboy blushed and he rubbed his hand on the back of his head.  
“Aw that bastard will probably shoot me in the back of the head for this, but uh, I really love your brother. He’s the best thing I got.”  
“Huh. Have you told him this?”  
“Yeah Genji, and from all the midnight kissing I sure as hell hope he loves me too.”  
“Oh.” The boy’s eyebrows furrowed together, processing the news. “I’m happy to hear that actually. Hanzo needs someone like you in his life.”  
“Thanks, but I think you might need someone more than he does. Hanzo came here broken. I had never seen some racked with so much guilt and terror before. He’d just wake up screaming in the middle of the night. HE told the people who heard him that he was just having nightmares but I could tell he was crying apologizing.”  
“Look kid,” Mcree continued, noticing the pained expression on the other boy’s face. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I’m just saying he has found his peace. He still feels bad about your limbs, but he’s a lot better than he was.”  
“Mcree, I’m happy to hear that-- I am, but why are telling me this now? What has this to do with me and my damn murdering.”  
Mcree hummed in thought for moment, his fingers scratching his auburn beard.  
“I think you are at a time where you need to take what’s in front of you. Shit’ll pass you by and you’ll never know how happy you could have been. If there is something you want then..”  
The cowboy paused.  
“Then what?”  
“Well… then go get it.”

* * *

 

  
“Genji!... Genji!”  
The boy rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head.  
“Geeeenjiiiiii!” Mercy was cooing in his ear happily. Her knees were on his bed as she tried to pry the blanket out of his grasp.  
“Genji come on! I got good news?”  
“What?” The boy said, his voice muffled from being shoved against his pillow. “Morning is cancelled? I can sleep all day?”  
“No. You’re arm is ready! We can go attach it now!”  
The boy flew the blanket off his face and looked at the blonde.  
“That’s why you’re waking me up at…” he checked the clock beside him. “Six in the morning?”  
“Oh, pooh, I thought you’d be all excited.”  
Genji watched Mercy’s shoulders slump as she sighed sadly.  
“I am!” He argued, trying to feign happiness so early in the morning. He sat up to be sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg on either side of the girl in front of him. Their faces were close, which failed to register to the boy so early in the morning, but Mercy noticed, and her face turned to an intense tomato red that radiated heat.  
“Kay, Merc, just give me a minute to change.” She nodded and traded places with him.  
Genji stood and padded his way over to his dresser, hastily pulling out the first shirt and pair of shorts that could be found. He slipped out of his pajamas bottoms and into the standard green shorts and black tee he often wore.  
“Ready?” He asked Mercy, confused by her troubled expression. “You okay?”  
“Yep!” She cheerfully answered, the amount of pep in her voice sounding strained.

 

“OH HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!”  
“I apologize Genji. Reconnecting the nerves to the prosthetic always hurts.”  
Some of the doctor’s gray hair had fallen out of her bun and she brushed it behind her hair. She nodded at Mercy, informing her to dab the sweat of Genji’s face.  
“There are only four more nerves okay so...One, two…”  
“Oh please don’t count the anticipation is too much.”  
“Are you sure?” The doctor asked. Genji nodded. “Okay well then I guess I’m just going to--”  
“FUCKING GOD THAT HURTS! DOC SPARE MERCY ON ME PLEASE!”  
“Mercy is right beside you dear.”  
“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said between pants.  
The doctor and Mercy shared a look before giggling. Genji rested his back on the pillow and continued to pant. He could feel part of the arm. It felt like electric needles pricking at him while also throbbing intensely.  
“Okay. I’m sorry dear. Only three more okay?”  
She connected another nerve. Genji’s body writhed in pain as he flung off the pillow in pain, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw to keep himself from cursing again.  
Mercy’s laughter had completely faded and she quickly grabbed the boy’s good hand, massaging the back of it and his arm in attempt to soothe him. As the doctor connected another nerve, Genji gasped and whined. He held onto Mercy’s hand and squeezed too tightly. She didn’t seem to mind because she simply brushed back the boy’s damp hair out of his eyes.  
The doctor connected the final nerve. This time Genji curled his body towards Mercy. He could feel the doctor touch his arm for a moment before getting up and leaving. The pain was less severe once the attachment was complete, but it still throbbed and he refused to sit up.  
“Good job.” Mercy said calmly, petting Genji’s back in order to soothe him. “Are you hungry? We can go to the dining hall or I can bring you something?”  
Genji shook his head. “I’m not really hungry after that to be honest. I almost just want to go back to bed.”  
“Sounds good.”

 

The boy did not hesitate in collapsing back onto his bed once he got back to his room. He plopped down, sighing contently, and reached his arm upwards, looking at the shiny new metal as he stretched each and every finger, making sure every muscle worked.  
“Everything working?” Mercy asked, lying down beside him.  
“Yep.”  
“Good.” She reached up as well, her thin finger bumping into his metal ones.  
“Mcree came in here last night?” He began, his fingers looping loosely around hers.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah” He continued as they played with each other fingers, which still hung above them.  
“What did he say?” She asked before bringing their hand down between them.  
“He was just checking on me.” Genji wasn’t sure if Hanzo and Mcree were open about their relationship so he decided to not mention it. “But he was really kind. I think he was trying to tell me to do something though.” He concluded, his hand absentmindedly locking onto Mercy’s.  
“To do what?” She asked innocently, her blue eyes finding his emeralds, only inches apart.  
Genji leaned forward, paused to take a second to appreciate the moment, before carefully pressing his lips against hers. She jumped in surprise at first, but quickly sighed into the kiss.  
“Genji,” she whispered, pulling back a bit to look at him. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” She sais as she snkaed her arms around his neck and hovered above him. She kissed him them, not hesitating to close the space between them as she fell on top of him and clung to his neck as if it were life and death.  
They stayed like that, mixed in sweet, sugary kisses, for quite some time.  
“We’ve only been friends for a few weeks Mercy.”  
“No.” She started, burying her face in his heck and keeping her arms wrapped around him. “You have meant so much to me for so long.” She spoke, tears swelling in her eyes as she tightened her grip around him.  
“On our first mission,” she elaborated. Mercy spoke carefully, as if this was a prepared speech she needed to give perfectly. “On our first mission the team was in one large group fighting the Titan clan. Do you remember?”  
Genji nodded.  
“Lucio was the front’s healer and I was the back’s. But I got shot, and the team kept moving. I understood that they had to, they had a mission to complete. But you were in the back of the group, like always, and you saw me injured. Genji, you came to me and told me that I had done my duty and it was an honor to be a part of my team. I told you to go join the team, but you shook your head and picked me up and carried my all the way back to the camp.” Mercy sat up to face Genji.  
“I know it sounds dumb Genji, but it meant a lot because you cared about doing right by people, not by some mission on paper. You didn’t leave me behind. I know my position is important to the team, but you’re the first person to make me feel like it is. Every mission I get left behind or forgotten because I don’t shoot the enemy or protect the intelligence. I can only heal the team. But you respect that.”  
Genji sat up and pulled the girl in his arms. He didn’t know what she was feeling, but he did notice how her position on the team left her outcasted. The team moved in this fast and aggressive force, each person attacking another, but she couldn’t shoot. It wasn’t who she was. Her primary goal was to protect, and because of that, she completely relied on others to protect her.  
“Mercy,” Genji began, cradling the girl in his arms. “You make me out to be some saint, but Christ, you have done so much for me. You’re the only person in my life even trying to help me. You look at me, and you don’t see some fucked up kid. You see who I am, and well, you’re my best friend because of that. So I have every reason to thank you too.”  
Genji kissed the top of her head, taking in the sweet scent of her golden hair. She turned to meet him, her soft lips finding his. Their kiss was less careful this time around. Genji didn’t hesitate in kissing her eyes and ears, and loving every reaction he got. He focused his attention back to her lips. She leaned in into him and they continued kissing, their hands clutching eagerly onto each other as they took whatever the other would give.  
Mercy pulled herself and Genji down in the covers and lied down beside him. She pulled her lips apart from him and giggled.  
“This is going to be fun.” She mischievously.  
“What is?”  
“Oh you know,” she said, kissing his nose. “Being with you. Being in love with you.”  
She spoke bashfully, but leaned in for one final kiss before dozing off in his arms.  
“Hmm. It will be won’t it.” He wondered as he watched the girl sleep against his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered to her confessions of his love before falling asleep as well.

 

The two eventually made their way to kitchen in the afternoon. Lucio and Gabe were in there, discussing the next mission thoughtfully over leftover pasta. They didn’t look up at Genji and Mercy as they dug in the cupboards to find themselves something to eat.  
“Oh hey guys!” Hana said, skipping into the room and disrupting the quiet.  
“Okay so guess what?”  
“What?”  
“Jeez Lucio I said to guess!”  
“Gosh Hana, you can be such a diva!”  
“Har! Har!” She said, rolling her eyes. “But anyways. Since we are flying out to Gibraltar tomorrow, Mei and I thought it would be a good idea to throw a party tonight. Just you know, as a goodbye to Nepal and as a good luck for a the mission. We’ve gotten mostly everyone else onboard so you guys can’t really say no.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Every replied in unison, all the voices unexcited.  
“Yay! It’ll be fun! Bring your best dance moves!”  
She blew a kiss and skipped back out of the room.

 

Genji went to the party that night not knowing what to expect. Considering only the members of the team would be attending he opted not to take it seriously and not change into nicer clothes. He regretted that decision because although it was just the gang all sitting around with alcohol and games, it was pretty intense dance party. Reinhardt was doing the “sweetheart” with Ana, both old veterans romantically dancing the classic like it was being taped. Beside them Tracer and Emily were doing the Charleston, which should of looked out of place, but truthfully, it was sweet as hell. Others were dancing as well, each doing their own dance to represent themselves. Genji found Mcree doing some western dance for a moody Hanzo who sipping a sake.  
“Genji!” Mercy stood by his side, holding onto his hand and pulling him into the group. “Do you wanna dance?” He didn’t really want to, but it was hard to say no to someone as earnest has her. He nodded, but only after grabbing the sake out of Hanzo’s hand and taking a quick shot of it.  
Mercy didn’t hesitate when it came to dancing. She was laughing and smiling while surrounded by her teammates. THe other dancers were wild and dramatic, but she resulted in doing a modest hustle. Christ, Genji thought, she’s a damn angel. He smiled, taking in Mercy’s presence, before jumping and dancing beside her.  
People were hooping and hollering at their dance.  
“God Genji, you’re dancing so angrily, I can hear the damn Power Rangers’ theme!” Zarya shouted from behind. Genji chuckled and wrapped an arm around Mercy’s shoulder and offered Zarya simple peace sign.  
“Okay, Genj I’m going to go get us something to drink okay? Be right back!”  
Mercy scuttled off and joined Mei by the beverages. Genji sat down, letting himself catch his breath for a moment before she returned.  
“Hey brother.” Hanzo said, taking a seat beside Genji. “You look happy today.” He concluded, looking at his brother seriously.  
“Yeah. I am.” Genji agreed.  
“YOu going to be okay?”  
“Yep. I got someone strong by my side. I’m going to be just fine.”  
And just like that, Hanzo’s shoulder relaxed, and his tired eyes shut for moment. A small smile grew on the man’s face.  
“Glad to hear it.”  
“Me too.”  
“Take care of her.”  
“I will.”  
“She’s the only thing keeping this team alive you know.”  
“I know.”  
“She’s very important and--”  
“Brother,” began Genji. “I know. Everything is going to be fine.”  
“Yeah,” Hanzo said, taking a swig of sake. “Just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a continuation fic to this. itll be short and cute like this shouldve been
> 
> thanks though! :) <3
> 
> My Tumblr Account:  
> (bebster.tumblr.com)


End file.
